


Hard to Get

by creepy_shetan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, Gen, M/M, blatant punctuation abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: Reno and his uncanny ability to stir up strong emotions and confusion. Set mid- or post-game.(Originally posted 2019/6/26 as a fill for a prompt.)





	Hard to Get

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).

"Reno, I don't understand why you like a guy from AVALANCHE, and I don't mind if you're trying to get yourself killed, but please keep us out of your weird flirting -- right, Rude?"

"...Love and hatred are passionate emotions that can sometimes be mistaken for one other."

"Oooh, thanks, buddy -- sounds like I've got a 50/50 chance with him, and I like those odds!"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Author's Choice, any character(s), overflow  
The theme: 3 Sentences  
Originally posted [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1014345.html?thread=111616073#t111616073).  
I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Here's my original author's note: "They can be talking about any male protagonist, honestly. It helps that Rude can't judge Reno for this, haha..." Although, since the TGS reveal of 3/4 of the Turks in Remake, I'm inclined to say Cloud.


End file.
